1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices used to pickup and amplify the sound from string instruments, and more particularly to such a device incorporated into a violin chinrest.
2. Related Art
It is often desirable to amplify the sound of a string instrument, such as a violin. This is generally accomplished in one of two ways: by attaching a sound pickup system to an acoustic instrument and amplifying the signal therefrom or by using an “electric” instrument, such as the ubiquitous electric guitar. Electric instruments are often undesirable because they produce a more synthetic sound than traditional acoustic instruments.
For violins, there are three general types of devices that comprise the bulk of the prior art. All involve the attachment of at least some type of cable and microphone to various parts of the violin. First, a ⅛″ female phone output jack is mounted to the tailpiece by a zip-tie plastic strap fastener or similar means, placing the cord in an inconvenient location for the user. This type of device also lacks volume control and is not grounded.
Second, a ¼″ mono female phone output jack is housed in a block that is attached to the body of the instrument on the left side with a turnbuckle clamp, adversely impacting the sound quality. The size of the jack also adds mass to the violin, which inhibits vibration to the detriment of sound production.
Third, a ¼″ mono female phone jack is mounted on a thin metal plate which is screwed into the left side rib of the instrument, permanently damaging the instrument and adversely impacting the sound quality. The violin rib is thin and fragile, and cannot vibrate properly with a metal plate attached to it. With this type of device, a volume control knob may be attached to the top of the instrument, further obstructing vibration and distorting the sound.
These types of devices have an undesirable effect on the sound produced because they interfere with the acoustic vibration of the instrument body. Also, none of these instruments is fully grounded, which means that electrical background noise—i.e., buzz-is introduced. Therefore, there is a need for an effective amplification system for acoustic string instruments—e.g., violins, cellos, and guitars-that effectively picks up and reproduces the sound without distorting the sound or introducing electrical background noise.